


Dinner and a Show – 4/13/2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 5





	Dinner and a Show – 4/13/2020

Luna was standing on the Ravenclaw table, juggling four bowls of pasta. 

“I’ve got to do this to keep the kitten-kids entertained,” she said. 

One of the house elves kept trying to sprinkle more Parmesan cheese onto the bowls as the passed by. 

“Why is it always a show during a meal?” Harry wondered.


End file.
